starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassaran Star Republic
=Description= The CSR is a group of closely allied systems relatively close to another that act as one. They keep a modest Navy and Army, enough to repel some attacks but the CSR fleet can not atempt to make any kind of invasion on another government because of its smaller size than most navies. They prefer to find peaceful solutions through diplomacy than fight wars or strong arm opponents. =Armed Forces= Navy The navy contains over 1 million crew and support personell. They receive basic firearms training and speciallized training for their unique duties. Roughly 15% of the crew on any vessel has specialized crewmen trained in boarding tactics and advanced firearms. Fighter Corps The Fighter corps contains roughly 300,000 personell, most of which being mechanics and support troop. The rest are pilots, they are put through a year of training to earn their wings and then after another year of service are given the option of receiving further training to go into the Special Fighter Assault Corps or SFAC. This also requires a reccomendation from a commanding officer, a combat service of a minimum of two months, and the signing of a ten year contract of service. Capital Ships Ships in Service *Cerberus-class Battle Cruiser *Defender-Class Cruiser *Reliant-Class Cruiser *Order-Class Destroyer *Sparrow-Class Carrier *Martyr mkII-Class Cruiser *Falcon-Class Frigate *Forerunner-Class BattleCruiser (Only One in Service) *Fury-Class Gunship *Static-Class Corvette Retired Vessels *Martyr-class Cruiser *Rebel-class Frigate *Protector-class Corvette Fighters In Service *Splinter-Class Interceptor *Lance-Class Space Superiority Fighter *Fierce-Class Bomber *Malignant-class Dropship *Raider-class Starfighter Retired *Viper-class Starfighter Fleets First Fleet * Cerberus Battlecruiser, Just Cause * Defender Cruisers, Brillant * Reliant Cruisers, Preservation, Salvation, Efficent Justice * Order Destroyers, Judge, Jury * Sparrow Carriers, Pride of Cassara * Flacon Frigates, Swift, Blitz, Lance, Storm, Flash, Rush * Fury Gunships (5) * Static Corvettes (9) Second Fleet * Defender Cruiser, Tempest * Martyr Mark II Assault Ships, Rupture and Flood * Reliant Cruisers, Knight, Liberator * Order Destroyers, Law, Balance * Sparrow Carrier, Pride of Torbus * Falcon Frigates, Agile, Brisk, Rapid * Fury Gunships (2) * Static Corvettes (4) Defensive fleets Each planet contains the following as a planetary defense force. *1 Order Destroyer or 2 Flacon Frigates *2 Fury Gunships *2 Static Corvettes *5-6 Planetary defense squadrons Certain planets are better defended. (not including regular defensive ships) Isial *1 Defender Cruiser *1 Order Destoryer *5 more Fighter Squadrons Cassara *Citadel Station *1 Defender Cruiser *1 Reliant Cruiser *8 more Fighter squadrons Delmar *2 Defender Cruisers *3 Falcon Frigates *6 more Fighter squadrons Army Militia Each member planet has a planetary guard of around fifty to one hundred thousand militia. They are relatively poorly trained and moderately equiped. Federal Army The Federal Army contains Five Million Personel of which roughly Two million are combat soldiers and Three million are support and Naval personel. The combat soldiers are well trained in a two month basic and two week advanced training course. Support personel and Naval personel recieve two week basic training in firearms and small squad tactics. Full article here...CSR Federal Army Marine Corps The Marine Corps is made up of Four hundred Thousand Men and Women, of which roughly 250,000 are combat personel and the remainder are support personel. All Personel are subject to a Three Month training course and the Marine Corps special forces unit (Recon Marines) recieve and additional Month of training in spec ops tactics. Full Article here...CSR Marine Corps =History= Revolutionary War Until the year 85 BBY Cassara was ruled over by extremely wealthy slavers who ran massive mineral mines on Cassara that made billions of credits for them and their personal army. When 85 BBY came a massive planet wide rebellion took place. Led by the future founder of the CSR Rellis Novar, Great Grandfather to legendary General Shaden Novar. The slaves won a bloody, brutal, but short war. They quickly took control of the spaceports and large merchant fleet used to ship the valuable Cassarum offworld. Discovery Wars/Unification War 79 BBY marks the begining of the Discovery Wars. Cassara expanded aggresively during this time. The twelve years of warfare that saw the addition of four other star systems not including two more found under the rule of the Delmarran Empire. The merchant fleet was refitted into warships using the large ammount of wealth the Cassarn republic had inherited from the slavers that had once ruled it. Rellis Novar and later his daughter, Jennia Novar led the Republic forces to victory after victory. Using "luck" and a keen sense of their surroundings to make brillant strategic moves that crippled opposing fleets and armies. With each conquest they assimilated some of that nations forces into their growing military. Finally their successes ended in 71 BBY when the Delmarran Empire was discovered and declared war on the Republic. The war lasted four years and decimated both sides. Eventually the Cassarans were able to land a large ground force that captured the capital city of Delmar and forced the Emperor of Delmar to resign both his seat as Emperor and the systems under Delmarran Control. The Golden Age The years following the Discovery wars leading up to the frantic year of 5 BBY ushered in a new era of peace and expansion. Dozens of mining colonies were founded and brought in a constant flow of minerals. Delmar and Cassara had become home to rival large Shipyards able to build large merchant vessels and war ships to protect them. One commercial planet, Torbus, became a center of trade and commerce. Its large population slowly became divided between an upper class and lower class, the middle class more or less disolved. Seven new systems joined the Cassaran Star Republic freely seeing it as a way to increase wealth, get protection from pirates, or save a collapsing economy. It was during this time that the Novars left the seat of power and assumed a less vital role in government. The Civil War The year 5 BBY is forever remembered as one of the darkest years of the Republic. Torbus and five other star systems began to favor a Confederacy that would allow them to retain more wealth and continue their surpression of the lower class. Mid-way through the year diplomacy broke down and Torbus and its Five allies seceeded from the Republic. Knowing the reprecussions of such a large scale secession the current president, Jameson Redgin, ordered a two month deadline for them to return to the Republic. This is looked upon as a naive and foolhearty error on the president's side. While the deadline counted down the Torbus Confederacy was able to raise a large military force able to challenge the Republic. The day the Deadline ended Torbus fleet commander Kuar Menuk launched a surprise attack on Reina, one of the first worlds enterred into the Republic, with a fleet half the size of the defending Republic fleet. Kuar Menuk was a mastermind in Naval combat, he routed the Republic fleet and raided the valable war materials stored on Reina awaiting transport to Delmar. Menuk then left the system before reinforcements arrived to make an impact on the battle. The swift but decisive victory struck terror into the Republic High Command. Many critized the poor leadership qualities of the President. Once again a Novar stepped into the spotlight of the sector. Shaden Novar was a Major General at the time, he led an assault force on the world of Hyrim. It was one of the strongest supporters of the new confederacy. First the second largest Republic fleet routed the defending confederate militia fleet present. Shaden lead his forces to the ground where they beseiged the Capital city after taking most of the other major population centers. The seige lasted four long years, the small army holding out inside the Capital was unable to force the larger Republic force offworld. Shaden was able to penetrate the defenses after a war of atrition on its defenders. While the seige of Hyrim was underway Supreme Commander Kuar Menuk attacked Xanitor, an agricultural system considered the breadbasket of the Republic. The initial attack forced the Republic defending fleet to withdraw to Delmar and the Confederates were able to land their forces on the first planet in the system and seize control. The Republic forces stalled for time and successfully delayed the Confederates long enough for a second Republic Fleet to arrive. The Federal Fleet outnumbered the Rebels four to one. The Republic Admiral, Cameron Karrak, did his best to outwit the legendary Commander Menuk. He was mildly successful, retaining control of the other inhabited planet in the system both sides engaged in small skirmishes as they battled for control of the system. Elsewhere another raiding fleet from the Confederacy arrived, this time over Delmar. Their goal was to steal several ships under construction by the Republic. They were successful, bolstering their fleet and firmly shifting the momentum of the war to their side. Four years after the Hyrim seige began, it ended. Shaden took control of the planet in one of the bloodiest battles of the war. The victory soldified Shaden's role as a commander and his troops' morale soared. The president requested him to return to Cassara to help in a propaganda campaign meant to bolster support for the war but he refused and directly disobeyed the President. Instead Shaden took his armada and traveled to Isial, the military strongpoint of the Confederacy where its training centers were located. His fleet gained control of the inhabitable planet of Isial and the three outposts being used on uninhabitable planets to train soldiers. This dealt a severe blow to the Confederate military might, and ultimately changed the outcome of the war. Realizing the significance of his campaign in Xanitor was now invalid Menuk withdrew his forces and traveled to Isial. Menuk and Novar faced each other in a long drawn out series of battles. Menuk and his smaller fleet about half the size of Novar's enterred the system and attacked the Federal fleet before leaving the system to return months later to attack again. Over five battles and two years neither side grew closer to victory. Novar finally withdrew from Isial after destroying the military bases in the system. Novar returned to Cassara and was faced with a dilema. President Redgin demanded his resignation and a formal apology immediately. His comrades and fellow comanders including Admiral Karrak instead requesting Novar to seize control of the government and take Presidential office. Fearing an uprising would cause civil unrest Novar submitted to a "Trial by the People". According to age old Cassaran court law, his grandfather originally helped create, Shaden was judged by a federal Judge and a Jury of Fifteen average citizens. They declared him not guilty in a trial lasting almost a year and a half. Shaden was then promoted to Cheif Commander of the Armed Forces by the CSR Command staff making him the first ever to assume the rank. The rank granted him total control of all the armed forced, given his actions were approved by the Command staff and president. His first act as the Cheif Commander was to assemble the Federal fleet into three Battle Groups. Cloak, Dagger, and Talon. Admiral Karrak Commanded Dagger, Admiral Perrins commanded Cloak, and Novar commanded Talon. Novar devised a "Snake killing" strategy, where all three fleets would be pressured to succeed. The Federal forces outnumbered the Confederates but the Confederates were defending their home turf. Dagger and Cloak launched an attack on Torbus itself, the 'head' of the snake. The battle would last years as the federal forces set up bases on the outer rim planets and staged small skirmishes on the Torbus defenders. Talon fleet searched out commander Menuk's task force which had been raiding federal colonies like Reina and Qarrun for supplies. Novar engaged sects of the main fleet at Reina, Qarrun, Kerria, Norax, and Fulster. Finally he was able to corner Menuk and force him into a confrontation at Qarrun. The Battle of Qarrun was vicious, both sides took tremendous losses and Menuk's fleet limped back to Torbus with only half of its force left. The Federal fleet, too battered to pursue having lost two thirds of its ships, allowed them to escape. Cloak and Dagger fleets had been making progress slowly taking more uninhabitable worlds in the system over a series of rough, fast battles. Finally they were in a position to assault Torbus itself when Menuk arrived. Menuk immediately assumed command of the entire confederate armada and began pushing the Federals back taking back several planets. The federal forces were on their heels when Talon fleet arrived with Shaden Novar at its head. The Republic reinforcements quickly drove the confederates back. The Confederate navy fell back to regroup. Commander Menuk defected, and sacraficed himself crashing a cruiser into the flagship of the Confederate fleet. He was originally forced to serve under the threat that his family would be killed. Having secured his family he rose up against the Confederate leadership. His brief and memorable sacrafice was taken advantage of immediately. Shaden ordered an all out attack that tore through the confederate Navy and left them shattered. The remaining rebel vessels fled out of the system to later haunt the Republic. It would be several more years before the ground war on Torbus was won and the unconditional surrender of the Confederacy signed. The war was long and brutal and took millions of lives but was now over. New Era The Civil war ended circa 8 ABY and claimed the lives of millions. The general populace of the Republic demanded their Hero Shaden Novar to run for president. At first Shaden looked as though he was going to do so but soon he found himself immersed in politics where honor had no place. He disappeared before the nominations could begin, no one has seen or heard of him since then. Instead a new president was elected, president Sal Brolen who promised to restore the Republic to its former glory and bring into the galaxy main. The remains of the confederacy staged an attack on Torbus only months after the election of Brolen while releif efforts on the planet were underway to uproot the remains of the autocracy that had once ruled the planet. Brolen acted quickly and decisively, ordering Admiral karrak to eliminate the threat by any means neccessary. The marauders of the dead confederacy were defeated quickly and peace was finally restored to the Republic. The aging Martyr-class Cruisers were retrofitted into more advanced Martyr mkII-Class Cruisers and the other vessels were retired. New ship designs were immediately put into production and president Brolen created several new federal companies to create these ships. In doing so he supplied millions of jobs to unemployed people across the Republic. Citadel Station above Cassara was finished after a long lack of funding and a labor force and was even added on to so it could also act as a shipyard. The Delmarran shipyards were rebuilt to construct the new larger vessels it would soon create and fighter outposts were constructed to aid in planetary defense. The Forerunner Project was announced and the greatest minds of the Republic were gathered to create the most advanced ship in Republic space. After a year of failed attempts they were successful. At the year 16 ABY the ship The Forerunner is completed and its commander Captain Foster is chosen. The ship leaves soon after. The CSR's first contact with another government happens sometime afterward, they enocunter the Muir Commonwealth setting up preliminary trade agreements and an exchange of knowledge. =Member Systems= *Cassara *Delmar (Temperate planet, has large shipyards in orbit) *Torbus (Large population center, commercial giant) *Hyrim (High population commercial world) *Reina (Large industrious planet) *Xanitor (Breadbasket of the Republic, two inhabited agriculture worlds) *Struma (Desert Colony, moderate population, mostly miners) *Isial (Military Strong point, Temperate Planet) *Qarrun (Temperate world, moderate economy)